


Feral Hearts

by Vimeen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, Other, but it should be good, i have no idea what's gonna happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeen/pseuds/Vimeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines went missing after his second summer in Gravity Falls. No one remembers him, all traces of him ever existing gone. Mabel is un-fortunate (?) Enough to remember him. It seems like that, until she moves to Gravity Falls to solve this one last mystery, with the only other person (?) Who remembers him.</p><p>Or</p><p>The AU in which Dipper Pines went missing but no one except Mabel and Bill remember him.((not like you didnt know that))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have a few mistakes or if it's too fast.. I try but I'm still pretty armature and plus this is my first fic...mostly
> 
> -w-

Mabel groaned tiredly as she sat the last box onto the floor of the attic she and Dipper used to share. After her second visit to Gravity Falls she thought she'd seen the last of it.Don't get her wrong, she loved Gravity Falls. It housed her friends and lover. But it wasn't the same without Dipper. 

 

When Dipper had disappeared that last summer with all traces of him even ever existing, it had seemed he took the supernatural with him. Really the only trace of 'weird' were the journals. 

 

At first she had thought it a really cruel joke, but after lots of asking around and the fact that Dipper never came home that night, or really ever after that. 

 

She then thought she had somehow gotten teleported to another dimension. Tho that theory soon went down the drain when s visit from a certain dream demon confirmed she was still in the same dimension. 

 

She would have asked Bill for help but knowing everything with him came with a price and. A promise to Dipper never to trust Bill she settled on solving this on her own. 

 

Eight years latter and her respiration got to her. Her once bubbly fun personality slowly fading away. She still was bubbly but not as much as when she was 12.

 

Her time soon became consumed with research. She pretty much became her brother. Pale skin, bags under her eyes. 

 

Mabel finally got fed up with fruitless searching and decided to move back to Gravity Falls to dedicate her life to solving one last mystery. 

 

_what happend to Dipper?_

 

Before moving to Gravity Falls, she had consulted with a few acquaintances to help her. Finally settling on Bill. It made sense. He did still remember Dipper after all. She helped him create a human body that was his own. Ultimately giving him access to most of his powers.

 

* * *

 

** ABG RIRA QVCCRE ERZRZOREF **

**Author's Note:**

> So if your curious and I recommend you be, I based Bill's human body of this, really go check it out she's an amazing artist - http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com/post/131326864150/i-really-like-the-concept-of-bill-having-lots-of
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -w- 
> 
> Also, comment moderation is on because it'd like to keep this a fairly positive place tho, I will totally accept negative feedback it's just to block commits like "kill yourself" wouldn't want to cause problems. 
> 
> And, can anyone guess who Mabel's "lover" is? It's fairly obvious but I'm curious who you might think it is plus maybe you guys could choose who it is cause TBH I'm not 100% sure who I really want it to be...


End file.
